One h3ll of a week
by Eraman
Summary: Asp's week doesn't start too well. Will it get better?  Asp is Asparagus Jr.  Rated for safety and is for Jellicle week March
1. Sunday

For BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle week March. I don't own CATS.

* * *

He lived with his family in a small apartment building, they lived on the third floor. Their windows were to the fire escape so the four cats could easily come and go as they pleased. The four cats were Gus the Theater Cat, his mate Jellylorum, their son Asparagus Jr. and their daughter Etcetera. They lived with a man who studied to become a doctor, but he was also working at the theater and that's where he found Gus and took him home.

He then brought Jelly into their lives after finding her injured by a car. He took her to the vet but when no owner called in for her, even though she had a collar, he decided to take her in. For Gus and Jelly it was love at first sight and their owner could see that. He decided to let them be and not trying to stop any future kittens. He actually was against sterilization and castration on animals. It took some time but then Jelly and Gus got one kitten, a tom named Asparagus after his father. Some years later he got a sister, Etcetera.

The four of them was right now lying around the living room resting after the Jellicle ball. Jenny's mother had been the one chosen to go to the Heaviside layer. Asparagus was lying near the window to let the sun warm his fur. Nestled into his side was his little sister, she loved him a lot. Not as much as Tugger but close to it. Their owner had just gotten home too and Asparagus was deep in thought about the previous night. Macavity had tried to attack him but Munkustrap, the tribe protector and Alonzo, his second in command and Admetus, Asp's best friend, had chased him away.

"I don't believe it", he heard someone growl and looked up. The one yelling really loud was their owner. The man stalked into the room where his four cats were. He sat down on the couch with a heavy, angry sigh and then groaned frustrated. Jelly hurried over to him and rubbed against his arm. He put her on his lap and caressed her sleek fur.

"I can't do it", he said. "I just can't believe it."

"Meow", Jelly said and tilted her head. Her mate and children came over to them too. The man Mattias looked at them.

"Stupid landlord", he growled. "He's come up with a new rule… Only three animals allowed in the apartment."

"What", Jelly screeched, not that Mattias would understand him. Asparagus Jr. felt his little sister tremble beside him in fear.

"I've been calling around", Mattias went on. "But no one wants to take one of you in… I can't afford to move and I don't want to put you in a shelter where you'd be… put to sleep." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Jelly turned to her family.

"What will we do mum", Etcetera asked.

"What can we do", Jelly said. "One of us must leave…"

"But mum!"

Asp decided to take matters into his own hands… excuse me… paws. He took off his collar and jumped down of the couch. Mattias looked up at that.

"Artie?" he asked in confusion when he saw the brown cat walk up to the window.

"No Asp!" Etcetera yelled and ran up to him and rubbed against him in a heartbroken way. "You can't go!"

"Etcy", he said and nuzzled her soft headfur. "There's no other way. Dad is too old for the streets and you are too young. You both need mum."

"But you can't leave", Etcetera wailed.

He nuzzled her face softly.

"Etcy we'll meet at the yard", he said.

"No!"

"Yes we will."

"I don't want you to go!" She was crying. But then Mattias picked Asp up and looked at him.

"You're going aren't you", he asked and Asp looked at him. "I've always told everyone you're a smart cat Artie. It won't be the same around here without you. I know Mitzi will miss you something awful" He looked down on Etcetera that was trying to climb up his jeans.

"And I know Arthur and Joyce will too." He looked at the older cats. He hugged Asp to him and Asp purred and nuzzled his owner's neck. "Don't worry Artie if anything bad happens just come here okay?" He then opened the window and put the cat out. Asp looked at him and meowed before hurrying down the fire escape and was gone.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Monday

i don't own the song used

* * *

Monday

"Hey budddy", Admetus said and sat down beside Asp that was lounging in the sun. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine", Asp said calmly. "I'm used to this life a bit at least."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I am, you doubt me?"

"No, not at all. It's just…" He trailed off. Asp opened his eyes and looked up.

"It's just what", he asked.

"Well you see… uhm… look", Admetus turned towards him. "You don't have it in you to be a stray."

"I can fight if I must, I can hunt better than most housecats and I have thick fur" Asp growled. "What more is there to be able to do?"

"Can you swim?"

Asp stared at him. "Cats can't swim!" He yelled.

"Strays can", Admetus said. "Look there's two types of cats out there those who seize the days and those who are scared."

"What?"

Admetus grabbed his arm and pulled Asp up a junk pile that was overlooking the clearing.

"Okay", Asp asked annoyed. "What are we doing here?"

"We are doing a socital catasification."

"Don't you mean social classification?"

"Same same but different."

"Right…"

"Right as rain."

Asp glared at him. "Have I told you you're crazy?"

"That's the first time today", Ad went own. "Now focus!" Asp rolled his eyes and looked down at the Jellicles in the clearing. He saw Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Gus talk by TSE 1. Alonzo was talking to Exotica, Tantomile and Coricopat. The tom kittens were playing while the queen kits were fawning over Tugger. The other queens of the tribe were sitting together on the tire gossiping about something. And Jerrie and Teazer was watching Mistofelees practicing a trick. Bustopher Jones arrived then too so almost everyone was there now and Munkustrap was on the pile across of them keeping an eye out for anything dangerous.

"See that", Admetus said and pointed to queens that were gossiping. "That's the queen elite of this yard."

"Queen elite", Asp asked.

"Yeah. Demeter, Bomba and Cassandra, Victoria is in that group too even though she's still a kitten. They are aka the hottest queens in the yard."

"You agree to that?"

"Well… not really I have my eyes on someone else. Now See the older cats talking with Bustopher Jones?"

"Yes…"

"They're the wise elders that we all love and respect."

"Right."

"Right as rain."

"Will you stop that?"

"No. Anyway Tugger is the playboy no doubt in that and those queen kits are his fan club. The tom kits are the innocent fun-loving bunch, though Plato is outgrowing it. Now Munkustrap and Alonzo are the protecting type. Then we have the magician and notorious thieves, the mystical twins and the mysterious queen."

"Admetus", Asp groaned. "This doesn't make sense!"

"Huh?"

"Before you said… and I quote: 'Look there's two types of cats out there those who seize the days and those who are scared'."

"I said… well I meant that there are two teams in our yard and it all comes of one thing!"

Asp looked at him feeling like his best friend was an idiot. But when Admetus didn't stop look at him he groaned.

"Okay", he said. "What is it?"

"Something you just lost", Admetus said with a grin.

Asp touched his neck where the collar had used to been.

"Exactly", Admetus went on oblivious to his friend's sadness. "You see there are different classes among the housecats too. Bustopher Jones, Cassandra, Mistofelees, Quaxo and Victoria are one kind and the rest is the other." Asp didn't answer. "But the street cats/alley cats/strays/savages are all one big family."

Asp looked at the groups and noticed something.

"Tugger acts like he belongs to the finer group", he said softly.

"AHA!" Admetus exclaimed. "I knew you'd catch on! You see Tugger tries to act like an aristocat."

"A what", Asp asked tiredly.

"But Asp my dear", Ad said in fake horror. "You don't know?"

"No."

Admetus jumped down the pile pulling Asp with him and when they hit the ground Admetus started singing:

**_Which pet's address  
Is the finest in Paris?  
Which pet possess  
The longest pedigree?  
Which pets get to sleep  
On velvet mats?  
Naturalment! The aristocats! _** - Everyone was looking at him oddly and Ad ran up to Cassandra who now stood beside Victoria. He put his arms around their shoulders.

**_Ad: Which pets are blessed  
With the fairest forms and faces?  
Which pets know best  
All the gentle social graces?  
Which pets live  
On cream and loving pats?  
Naturalment! The aristocats! _**– Cassandra pushed him away in an annoyed huff and tried to make her sleek fur even sleeker. Ad then walked up to Bustopher and sang to him:

**_They show aristocratic bearing  
When they're seen  
Upon an airing  
And aristocratic flair  
In what they do  
And what they say! _**

**_Aristocats are never found  
In alleyways or hanging around  
The garbage cans where  
Common kitties play, oh no _** - Bustopher chuckled and Ad walked over to Misto and Quaxo.

**_Ad: Which pets are known  
To never show their claws? _**– "Only magic", Quaxo said innocently and Misto bopped him on the head.**_  
Which pets are prone  
To hardly any flaws?  
To which pets do the others  
Tip their hats?  
Naturalment! The aristocats! _**

**_They show aristocratic bearing  
When they're seen  
Upon an airing  
And aristocratic flair  
In what they do  
And what they say! _**

**_Aristocats are never found  
In alleyways or hanging around  
The garbage cans where  
Common kitties play, oh no _**

**_Naturalment! Naturalment!  
Oh, naturalment!  
The Aristocats! _** - Ad had since Bustopher pulled Asp around the clearing while singing and had now pulled him on top of the tire. He grinned at Asp.

"So?" he asked. "Do you get it?"

"No", Asp growled.

"B-but I explained it like-"

"Like an idiot!" Asp yelled at him. "You think you know everything that happens around you but this might come as a surprise to you." He was now in Ad's face. "But. You. DON'T!" With each word he prodded Ad in the chest. When he was done he jumped off of the tire and stalked away from the clearing leaving confused and worried cats behind him.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Asparagus was still in a bad mood and refused to talk to anyone in the yard. He hid away on top of a junk pile and ignored Admetus' calls for him.

"Serves that oblivious idiot right", Asp grumbled.

"Serves what oblivious idiot right?" An unknown voice said and Asp jumped high up in the air. The voice giggled. "Sorry I did not intend to scare you."

"Who are you", Asp asked looking around in every direction, even up for some reason. He heard giggling again and looked down and came nose to nose with Exotica.

"GAH!" he exclaimed and jumped back. She giggled and climbed up and sat down and looked at the sun shine through the light grey clouds. Asp sat up and followed her gaze.

"Isn't it strange", she said.

"Huh", he asked. "The sun looks like a flower shining through the clouds like that." Asp looked closer and had to agree. The 'flower' he saw looked like one of those Mattias' nieces would draw. Exotica went on talking:

"It's a good thing since the earth hasn't come alive yet and the snow is still lying in piles everywhere. Hopefully the sun will soon bring the spring to us."

"Hopefully", he grumbled. "I'm tired of the weather… it's always mixed rain and snow or just big heavily and wet snowflakes… And the wind is hard and cold and never let up... I hate March!"

She smiled. "But March is the first month of spring. The start of new things… and I am aware of that your life is new from now on."

"No shit Sherlock. And you know this how?"

"Elementary my dear Watson, you have no collar and Jelly told me and of course… Admetus trying to act as Freud is proof enough."

"Stupid jerk."

"Au contraire I am not a jerk."

"Not you… Ad."

"He only tried to cheer you up."

"It didn't work."

"I am aware of that. But what our leader sent him to say was-"

"Deuteronomy sent him?"

"No, no, not that leader."

Asp looked at her oddly. "Okay you've lost me."

She giggled again. "Well you see there are housecats and stray cats. Us strays spend the winter out in the city and here at the yard and during that time we have a leader of our own."

"Who?"

"Not important. Anyway our leader sent him to tell you that you are now one of us."

"I'm not stray material…"

"But you are… you did say so yourself my dear. You said: 'I can fight if I must, I can hunt better than most housecats and I have thick fur. What more is there to be able to do?'."

"Maybe I did, but I still can't swim."

"Don't worry you'll learn in the summer. Now tomorrow night our leader has decided that the stray/alley/street-cats are going to meet in the northern clearing to welcome you into the family."

"Who's in this group?"

"Well you know I am so is Ad, Tanto, Cori, Alonzo, Plato and… now you are too."

"Should I be honored or scared?"

She smiled. "Both. Now see you tomorrow night." She ran down the pile, head first and Asp looked after her in shock, not even Munk did that.

"Maybe there is truth in what they say… Street/stray/alley-cats are crazy", he said and looked down and saw Admetus pace back and forth and smiled softly.

"Den store, dumme, velmenende idot", he said in the language he'd learnt from Mattias. He sighed and climbed down the pile.

* * *

"Where is he", Admetus said. "I must apologize. I was such an idiot."

"True", Asp said as he walked up to his best friend. "But you're my big, dumb, well-meaning idiot." (A/N: This is what Asp said in Danish, forgive me all dansih people for my bad danish)

"ASPY!" Ad yelled and threw his arms around his smaller best friend and hugged him as close as possible. "I was an idiot!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"But you must… please tell me I'm an idiot! Please tell me I'm a jerk! Oh but add that you forgive me." Admetus backed away and closes his eyes and crossed his fingers. Asp laughed.

"Du er en idiot, men du er min fjols, og jeg tilgiver dig, fordi du var en idiot. Satan jeg savner dig når vi er oppe at toppes."

"In a language I can understand!" Admetus whined.

"You didn't ask for it."

"Aw…" Admetus pouted. "Pretty please?"

"Okay. I said: You are and idiot but you're my idiot, and I forgive you for being an idiot. Hell I miss you when we are arguing."

"Aw", Admetus hugged him so hard he gasped. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me!"

"Who can?"

"True… So…" He just dropped Asp. "What made you change your mind?"

"Oh it was", he saw Exotica shake her head. Then he sighed. "Well I just needed time to cool off and think."

"Oh… okay." Ad rubbed his neck and then his eyes widened. "Oh I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"The leader sent me to welcome you to our little family and to tell you that we are going to have a meeting in the northern clearing tomorrow night."

"Okay." Asp sat down and in confusion Ad did the same.

"You… you aren't surprised?"

"That you guys have an internal leader in your group? No." He lied. "So who is it?"

"I can't say", Admetus said and grinned. "But it's someone who's looking out for us a lot even though it may not seem like it. Any guesses?"

Asp looked back at Exotica who was now talking to Alonzo.

"Two guesses actually", he said. "All that's left is to see if I'm right." He looked up at the sun that still shone through the clouds.

"I love sunflowers", he said and Ad stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

* * *

**TBC Okay this chapter jumped into my head after watching the sun yesterday :P And the description of the March weather is the weather here during this week.**


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

That night Asp met up with Ad and they snuck towards the northern clearing. Everyone knew that it was forbidden territory. But only a very few know that some cats actually went there. Alonzo had told him that Deuteronomy knew he and the twins went there at times. It was amazing to Asp that Alonzo went behind Munkustrap's back like this, not even the protector knew of this little escapade.

"Are we here", Asp asked after a while and Ad nodded.

"Come on." He said. They walked in and Asp stared in shock. He recognized Alonzo, Exotica, the twins and Plato but there were ten or twelve other cats there too. When she saw them Exotica hurried over to Ad and Asp and nuzzled their shoulders and then grabbed their paws and pulled them towards the others.

They were seated around a barrel with burning garbage and on an old table behind it was a cat statue. Asp cocked an eyebrow.

"What's this", he whispered to Ad.

"This is where we meet our leader."

"Your leader is a cat-statue?" Ad punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"SH", Ad hissed. "Watch." Asp grumbled and then saw the twins walk up to the statue and chant something and then the moon shone down on it and it blinked and seemed to grow. As did Asp's eyes. He could that now a queen with golden pelt sat on the table with her right leg draped over her left. She had shining emerald eyes that were lined with black coal and he noticed that a darker part of her chest fur looked like the ankh.

"Who is that", he asked in awe.

"Our leader, the lady Bast", Alonzo whispered.

"Bast loves all those who are homeless and keep an eye out for them", Exotica explained.

Lady Bast looked around the group.

"My family", she said and her voice was soft and smooth as honey. "My children we have new members among us and I bid thee welcome. I am now your informal leader and I am in a case the mother of thee. I will keep an eye on you and help you through the harsh winter of these lands." She looked around. "I can sense that you are here and yet you hide in the shadows?"

There was a chuckle. "Nothing escapes you lady Bast", a voice said and a black tom came out of the shadows.

"Chimera", Alonzo said and walked over to him in shook his paw. "Your 'family' has been handling the winter no?"

"Yes we have." Asp could swear he heard two different chuckled from the dark and he saw Chimera look back to the dark smiling.

Lady Bast chuckled. "Now is there any questions from my newest children?"

A queen raised her hand, she looked depressed.

"How come you are so happy", she asked. "You live your life on the street for EC's sake… who wants that life."

Bast giggled. "My child we are never so happy nor so unhappy as we imagine."

"What? I don't understand."

"I do", Asp said and everyone looked at him. "We may imagine that we are the saddest bunch in the entire world but truth is we are always happy… sometimes. And if we are always happy we can sometimes be sad too. We might be unhappy not having a house to go home too or get food with just a meow but we are happy to be together."

Bast smiled at him and Asp blushed and sat down again.

"I didn't know you could be so deep", Cori said.

"Me or lady Bast?" Asp asked and everyone laughed.

"You found your place quick", Tantomile said.

"I had a good teacher", Asp said and sent a small smile to Exotica who blushed madly. They continued to talk to the other cats long after Lady Bast took her leave and the next morning they headed home.

* * *

Only to be met by Munkustrap glaring at all of them angrily.

"Munk", Alonzo began as he walked forward.

"Save it Alonzo", the protector spat. "What were you doing in the northern parts of the yard?"

"We were only talking and walking."

"Shut it! I don't want to hear more of your lies!"

"He's not lying", Asp yelled and Munk glared at him.

"I expected better of you", he growled. "After all you're a house cat the son of-"

"Jellylorum and Gus the theater cat", Asp cut him off. "And I've expected more from the son of DEUTERONOMY, how can you be so unwise and cruel?"

Everyone froze when Munk punched him in the face. Asp growled darkly.

"That proof my point", he said and stalked off. Ad followed him as did Exotica. As they walked they heard Munk and Alonzo screaming at each other, sometimes another cat would join in.

* * *

**TBC Okay this chapter suck... But I couldn't come up with anything!**


	5. Thursday

Thursday

"You know you like kinda tough", Tugger said teasingly the next day when Asp showed up with a dark bruise on his cheek and jaw. "And the queens luve bruises. It gives them something to fuss about."

"Tugger do us all a favor and shut up", Alonzo growled before Asp could.

"What got your tail in a knot", Tugger asked the patched tom. But Asp could clearly see it. Alonzo had cuts and bruises and when he looked across the clearing he saw Munk looking the same. Munk had said something wrong to Alonzo and the patched tom had snapped and they'd lunged at each other. It had taken Misto's magic to separate the two of them.

"What are you doing here anyway", Admetus asked.

"Well Munk dragged me out of bed early so I'm trying to find a way to annoy him", Tugger said. It resulted with Ad, Asp, Cori and Plato getting up, grabbing his arms and legs and lifting him up. "hey let me go!" They didn't answer and walked towards the edge of the pile they were laying and sitting on. Tugger's stomach tightened when he saw the mud below.

"Alonzo!" he yelled and the patched tom looked up.

"What?"

"Can't you handle your gang?"

"I can", Alonzo said, yawned and curled into a ball. "When I want to."

"ALONZO!"

"On three", Plato supplied.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Yes", Asp said.

"ALONZO I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"One", Cori said.

"Come on guys", Tugger prayed in a lower and more begging voice. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Two", Ad said.

"Okay guys har di har har really funny now put me down! PLEASE"

"Since you asked so nicely", Plato said. When they put him down Tugger looked relieved but then they pushed him towards the edge and he waved with his arms to keep from falling. But he did, he fell forward. But Alonzo was faster he grabbed Tugger's collar can the main coon gagged but hung forward, but secure.

"Thank you Alonzo", he said. The patch tom's face was blank.

"Whatever", Alonzo said.

"Can you pull me up?"

"I didn't hear you say please."

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please do it?"

"What I asked for?"

"Which is?"

"You know!"

"I do?"

"Let go-" He was going to say 'let go of the dumb act' but didn't get so far. Because when Tugger said let go Alonzo let go of his collar and the other tom fell into the mud. The other toms roared with laughter but Alonzo's face was still blank. He sat down again but Asp looked at him and Alonzo looked back. Asp was met with a small smile and then Alonzo curled into a ball so he'd be able to sleep. Asp heard a spluttering noise and turned to where Tugger was trying to get up on the pile again. He was struggling to get over the edge and Asp hurried forward and dragged him up.

"I'll kill you", Tugger told him.

"Me what did I do?"

"Hadn't you become a stray the alley cat over there wouldn't have brought you to the northern parts and Munk wouldn't argue with him and he wouldn't be this moody!" Asp growled darkly.

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"Who else?"

Asp flew at Tugger and started to clobber him. The others were too shocked to act at first but then Cori and Ad jumped forward and pulled Asp off.

"Take that back!" Asp yelled at Tugger who got up and fled. "Get back here you coward!"

"Asp calm down", Admetus said.

"I'm not going to fucking calm down! I'm going to kill that fucking dick head! I'm gonna kill him! Bloody hell his gonna be dead as a fucking door nail!"

"ASPARAGUS JUNIOR!" Jelly shrieked and all anger Asp felt disappeared and was replaced with fear.

"Uh oh", he said and looked down and saw his mother. "Uhm hello mother a fine day no?"

"What was that you just said?"

"Uhm a fine day?"

She glared at him.

"Get down here now", she ordered.

Asp looked up at Admetus. "Help."

Admetus smirked. "No."

"Ad!"

"Using that language there just one thing to say."

"And that is?"

"You had it coming."

* * *

**TBC **


	6. Friday

Friday

"They say spring is the start of something new", Asp grumbled as Exotica helped him patch up his wounds from the fight he got into last night. He didn't even remember how he got back to the yard. He'd left with Admetus to just get out of the tense atmosphere in the yard for a bit. They'd been walking down the street when Macavity's henchcats jumped out and attacked him. The last thing he remembered while he was fighting was pain at the back of his head and then nothing.

"And you don't believe them?" she asked.

"No… This week in March, the first spring month, has been one hell of a week."

"Well maybe it is for the better."

"How?"

She smiled and purred slightly. "You've gotten new friends, you made Alonzo and Munk argue."

"I did not!"

"I'm not talking about going to the northern part. I meant about the fact that after he hit you and we walked off Alonzo yelled at him for acting like a jerk. Zo only loses his cool when Munk does something stupid. They argued about it."

"And that is a good thing?"

"Yes, Munkus needs to know that he can't control everything and that we actually can protect ourselves."

"And Alonzo?"

"Needed to lose his cool."

"Huh?"

"Ice is more beautiful when it has started to melt and get transparent. Dull frozen ice isn't fun."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Alonzo would never have dropped Tugger in the mud like that before for revenge. Come on Aspy you know him, he shuts his ears off when someone tries to tease him."

"He snapped at him before!"

"That's because he mentioned what Munk did. It hurt his feelings a bit. Now Alonzo need to let go of that cool exterior of his."

"And I?"

"You need to see what's in front of you and that every cloud has it's golden lining."

Asp looked out at the dark clouds and the snow that was falling heavily mixed with rain.

"The weather isn't agreeing", he commented.

"Who cares about the weather?"

"I do… I hate it when the weather gods can't decide what to do."

"But rain is needed and so is wind!"

"But not at the same time as snow!"

"You have to face the bad things before you face the good things." They looked out again and saw that the snowing was stopped, it only rained heavily. Exotica smiled and grabbed his paw.

"Come on!" she said happily and pulled him up and towards the door.

"Are we going out in the rain?"

"Of course silly!" she said and pulled him with her out.

* * *

Asp saw that the only other Jellicles out was Admetus, Alonzo and Plato. Exotica skipped over to them and Asp walked over slowly.

"I love rain", she said dancing around.

"How", Asp growled. "It's cold and wet."

"Rain is good", Admetus said. "It's washing all the blood away."

"WHAT?" Asp stared at him and saw the wicked smile. "Oh har har very funny. I knew watching King Arthur with you would be bad… hey!" His shout was Ad bowing down and then get Asp to sit on his shoulders when he rose. Asp grabbed on to Ad's head. Exotica giggled and danced around them.

"The rain is good", Alonzo began. "It washes away all the old and let the new come out."

"What are you talking about?"

"It rains in spring… and spring is the new beginning. Spring is the season of change… and love."

Asp looked at him and then at Exotica who was dancing happily in the rain. He spotted eyes from the dens watching her too. Some rolled their eyes, some watched her softly and some just stopped looking. When she turned and smiled at him he felt himself blush and she continued dancing without knowing it. Admetus looked up at him and gave a shake which almost sent Asp tumbling back off of him.

"Don't do that!" he spat.

"Sorry but you were acting like a love struck kitten." Ad said with a big grin.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did. Admit it you love her."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Yeeeees."

"No! I don't love Exotica!" He felt Admetus tense and looked down. Exotica was watching him with big sad eyes then she ran off.

"Damn it", Asp groaned. "Ad do me a favor."

"What?"

"Push me off…"

Ad shrugged and pushed up Asp's legs so he fell off of him and into a rain puddle. Asp just laid there looking at the grey clouds and the raindrops that fell.

"I told you this has been one hell of a week", he said and closed his eyes feeling tears mingle with the rain going down his cheeks.

* * *

**TBC I didn't write it wrong here we say that each cloud has a golden lining instead of silver.**


	7. Saturday

Saturday

"I'm an idiot", he said to Admetus and Alonzo.

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Admetus said in a sad voice. "It was my fault… If I hadn't teased you, you'd never would've yelled it."

"But I did yell it Admetus", Asp groaned. "It's not anyone's fault but mine."

"Asparagus", Alonzo said sharply. "Accidents happen and I know you know how to fix it."

"Why?"

"Because you might not have thought anyone saw it but I did."

"Saw what?"

"Your tears."

Asp glared at him. "So?"

"You were lying to us Asp… Now go out and fix this!"

"How?"

"Use that head of yours", Alonzo said and pushed him out in the rain. "You'll think of something in the rain."

"Yeah the purple rain", Admetus added and they looked at him oddly.

"What the hell are you talking about", Asp asked and Admetus pointed at an old purple church window that was lying in the yard. The water that fell behind it looked purple.

"You love her don't you", Alonzo asked softer this time.

"Yes I love the way she dances and sing in the rain, how she smiles even though it's raining and the sky is dark. She brightens up my life. Even though she can't decide who her leader is."

"Excuse me?"

Asp smiled. "She follows lady Bast and Old Deuteronomy and the Everlasting cat and you and even Cori and Tanto and Jenny and Jelly of course."

"She can't make up her mind", Admetus chuckled.

Asp smiled and turned to them water still soaking him.

"Thanks guys I know what to do now." He ran across the yard to the den he knew belonged to Exotica and cleared his throat.

"Go away", she said dully.

"Won't you listen to me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well I'm gonna sing anyway."

"What?"

He cleared his throat and started to sing:

**_I never meant to cause you any sorrow.  
I never meant to cause you any pain.  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing.  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain._**

Purple rain, Purple rain  
Purple rain, Purple rain  
Purple rain, Purple rain

I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain.

I never wanted to be your weekend lover.  
I only wanted to be some kind of friend.  
Baby I could never steal you from another.  
It's such a shame our friendship had to end. He'd turned away from her den and therefore didn't see her come out.**__**

Purple rain, Purple rain  
Purple rain, Purple rain  
Purple rain, Purple rain

I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain.

Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing.  
It's time we all reach out for something new,  
That means you too.  
You say you want a leader,  
But you can't seem to make up your mind.  
I think you better close it,  
And let me guide you to the purple rain.

Purple rain, Purple rain  
Purple rain, Purple rain

If you know what I'm singing about up here. – He felt her lean her head on his shoulder and he smiled.**_  
C'mon raise your hand._**

Purple rain, Purple rain

I only want to see you, only want to see you...  
In the purple rain…****

He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"You idiot", she said and nuzzled his cheek. "I can make up my mind when I want to."

"I know you can… Exie listen… I was lying."

"What?"

"I do love you."

She looked at him with big eyes.

"You mean it", she asked and he kissed her. There came squeals from around them from other queens and queen kits. When they parted Asp looked at her.

"Is that proof enough?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Almost."

"What more do you need?"

"I want you to say that you love me."

He smirked evilly. "I can do much better than that." Then he ran to the tire and jumped up onto it and started to sing again.

**_Oh my god_****_  
_****_You're such a beautiful surprise, girl_****_  
_****_Oh, I cannot get enough  
Want to explore the world with you (you), you (you)_****_  
_****_You're the only reason that I'm here_****_  
_****_Yea-eh-eh_******

**_Every day I think about you and I know why  
In this world there are no words for me to explain my feelings for you  
You're my queen, I'm your king  
You're the words and I'm your favorite tune_**

**_Oh my god, oh my god  
It's a wonderful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-over)_**

**_Oh my love, oh my love  
You're such a beautiful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-over)_**

**_My intuition tells me you're the one forever  
I can see myself in bed with you when I am sixty-two_** – Exotica blushed and smiled at him happily and then sun broke through the clouds.**_  
Ooh, when you look at me I feel so god damn free_**

**_Oh my god, oh my god  
It's a wonderful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-over)_**

**_Oh my love, oh my love  
You're such a beautiful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-over)_**

**_Oh (oh)  
Oh (oh)_** – Here Alonzo and Admetus hurried out and hoisted Asp onto their shoulders while Plato and Cori did the same to Exie.**_  
Oh my god, oh my god  
It's a wonderful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-over)_**

**_Oh my love, oh my love_** – They were carried to each other and Exie reached over so Asp could hug her.**_  
You're such a beautiful surprise  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
And I cannot get enough  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Don't ever want this to be over  
(This to be o-o-o-o-o-o-o-over)_**

When the song ended everyone cheered and Asp looked at Exie.

"Okay", she said. "I believe you."

"Good", he said. "Because I'm going to kiss you know." And he did. This had been one hell of a week for Asparagus Junior. He'd lost a home but found a mate. He'd been part of starting an argument but had healed a broken heart. He'd been injured but brought into a new 'family'. He'd fought with his best friend and had fallen in love… what a way to start spring eh?

* * *

**The end The songs are not own by me. And this chap was inspired of the live performance of the song "Oh my God", by the moniker. Search on it on youtube and you will understand. The other song used is owned by Prince and is called purple rain.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
